Miitopia: Powdered Peaks
Miitopia: Powdered Peaks is one of the many new and old world games from Miitopia.''This game is joint to the nearest lands, ''Peculia ''and ''Greenhorne. In Powdered Peaks, there is a new village and hub for side and story quests to take for new jobs and more. The next game after this one is Miitopia: Peculia. ''In this game, you start and Level 10, with 1200 G gear. Characters ''Gaming Teen - "The game-player here at the chilly Powdered Snow Town. Sits in the corner and presses all sorts of buttons." Worrying Girl and Pet Penguin - "A little girl that is so petrifiyed someone will steal her penguin. The penguin doesn't seem to bothered, though." Snowflake Mayor - "The mayor of the cold town. Their favourite sport (and time consuming) is catching snowflakes on her tounge..." Slack-off Greeter - "Lazy and boring. Is supposed to greet everyone happily with a smile but doesn't mind slacking off at any time." Cheery Brother - "The happy and glad boy. Always, and if he's not, he's sad becaues someone else is... Wonder who.." Snowman -"The towns' mascot. A man made of snow with a carrot plunged through the middle of the face. and some stones, and Volia! A snowman." Darker Lord - "Your nemises and also best friend. The Great Sage trapped in the body of the Dark Curse, and steals our towns faces!" Areas Snowfeild Snowflake Trail Tschilly Peak Ghontu Waste Jobs Fairy - "A beautiful singing and tiny creature. Has magical powers that focus on Magic and HP." Prince - "A charming man that has a love for his Princess. Lovingly focuses on Magic and Attack." Devil - "The cheeky and mischvious critter, but cute enough to get away with it." Quests Level 15-20 Quests Snowflake Mayor's Quest - ''Scary Snowmen'' "Can you please drive out those s-s-pooky snowmen from the Snowflake Trail? Yes - "Oh thank you, thank you!" No - Oh, ok. Maybe next time?" ''Worrying Girl's Quest - Blanket Hunt'' "Oh no! I think my penguin is getting cold! Get a warm blanket, Please!" Yes - "Good. Now hurry!" No - "You don't want to help my penguin? Hm!" ''Gaming Teen's Quest - Real Life Monsters'' "I've heard there's cool monsters in Ghontu Waste! Can you take me there? Yes - "Yay! Let's go!" No - "That's alright. I can still see the one's through my screen. (sigh)." Team Quotes Entering Powdered Peaks Mii 1 - "Hey, -Mii 2-! This place is covered in snow!" Mii 2 - "Yes the snow is so fluffy!" Mii 1 - "Lets make snow angels!" Mii 2 - "Yay!" Entering Powdered Snow Town Mii 3 - "Look at this town! Its so (shivers).. chilly!" Mii 4 - "Yep. Agreed. I should've put my scarf on!" Mii 1 (Proganist) - "Well, lets see what these guys want!" Mii 2 - "Lets go!" At the Inn Mii 2 - "-Mii 1-! I've heared that they stuff these pillows with warm and cozy snow! '' ''Mii 1 - "So thats why there so comfortable?" Mii 2 - "Yes, but keep it a secret, I don't want -Mii 3- and -Mii 4- to find out!" Mii 3 - "What are you talking about? Can I join?" Mii 1 - "We're just talking about.. um... how cold it is!" Mii 2 - "Yeah! Nothing to see here.." Mii 3 - "Ok, bye!" Mii 1 and 2 - "Phew! Close one." Category:Miitopia: Powdered Peaks Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:Worlds Of Miitopia Category:M-M6 Games